Third Time's A Charm
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Naraku was killed and somehow Kagome, Kikyou, and the Shikon no Tama dissapeared when the jewel was made whole once again. Now, years later, Inuyasha meets a mysterious woman who agrees to save his life in return for one night with him. Complete!
1. Prologue

_Those times when it seems like you're about to reach the goal you aimed for  
Have you noticed that it's still far away?  
As it begins from here  
The story of the two of us  
Is filled with worries and hopes  
-_Hamasaki Ayumi

**Third Time's A Charm- Prologue**

Kagome knelt on the ground, eyes settled on a glittering object lying in the grass. Her hair was disheveled, wild and untamed, the tips of it burned away slightly and a thin trickle of blood trailed down the left side of her face but other then that she was unharmed. The field they stood in was littered with the fragments of demons, the grass smoking softly.

Sango stood, injured and bleed, kneeling on the ground clutching her unconscious brother to her chest. Miroku stood over her, watching the demon exterminator and Inuyasha was picking slowly over the battlefield looking at Naraku's remains while Kouga watched him with faint annoyance, still standing over the body of the slain Kagura.

"The sacred jewel." Kagome murmured. "It's whole."

Kouga looked over at her and bristled slightly then growled. "Kagome. Somethin ain't right."

"Shut up wolf boy." Inuyasha snapped irritably. "What would you know?"

Kagome ignored them both and reached out a hand to touch the jewel. She heard Kouga shout her name the second her fingertips brushed the jewel's surface. Inuyasha whipped around at the yell and his voice was added to Kouga's howl of Kagome's name as he watched light inflame Kagome's body and then both she and the jewel...were gone.


	2. The Woman Who Smelled of Sakura and Cinn...

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter One**

_5 years later......._

Smoke rose from the already fallen homes coating the sky like thunder clouds turning the would-be, sunny afternoon day dark. The echoing crash of huts being destroyed rang over the village and through the trees like thunder, blending with the shrill harmony of screams and cries.

Inuyasha jumped backwards out of the way to avoid the downward slash of a claw, his dodge moving him back to perch atop a hut roof. He glanced behind him at the mass of villagers huddled back and bit back a snarl of annoyance.

"What are you waiting for!? Run!" These words echoed by another dodge as the huge scorpion whipped its tail out. His warning cost him however because the poisonous tip of the thing's tail raked across his chest.

He groaned as he landed, lifting a hand to lie on his chest then looked down at the blood that stained his fingers. "Damn." He straightened and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and winced. His chest was hurting and his arms felt like they were begging to go numb. "Damn. It poisoned me." He took his stance as best he could as the huge scorpion demon circled around again. "I've had just about enough of you!" He braced himself then lunged forward bringing the Tetsusaiga down sharply "Tetsusaiga!" falling forward through a rain of crimson demon parts as the creature was sliced neatly in half, landing behind it.

His arms dropped, the sudden weight of the sword on numbing hands bringing him to his knees. His body shuddered involuntarily. His eyesight was blurring lightly, while he could still see the edges of everything seemed to be fuzzy and shadows where closing in on everything in the corner of his eye. He couldn't stand again and apparently the villagers had taken his advice and fled because for a long time there was nothing but the crackle and pop of fires on the straw roofs of the huts.

And then the soft, crunching sound of feet and the image of blue and white cloth filled his vision. There was the soothing tones of a soft voice but Inuyasha couldn't make out the words, as if the speaker were far off. The sound stopped and then there was the gently touch of a hand against his cheek and that was the last thing her remembered before darkness took him.

* * *

The snap of a fire near his ear. Close enough that he could feel the scorching heat, and sweat had sprung up on the tiny hairs of his neck. Was he still in the village? He let his senses drift. Trees, lots of trees, and dirt and the sharp musk of feral animals. He was in a forest. That gave him some comfort. There was the sound of muffled movement, the whisper of hair against flesh. The smell of the fire and then, beyond that, the soft scent of Sakura blossoms and cinnamon.

"You're awake." The voice was gentle, laced with amusement.

Inuyasha flinched in surprise, cursed himself, then opened his eyes slowly but didn't sit up. He still wasn't sure if he could. He was far away enough from the other person there that he could see her. Her satin black hair, like spun shadows fell over her back to her thighs, tied midway with a strip of white cloth. She wore a white hakama with blue at the bottom of both legs, and a speckled blue pattern across it, a white blouse tucked into the top of them with a blue obi tied around her waist. She was standing infront of the fire with his robe holding it near the flames.

His mouth worked before he could stop it. "Kikyou....Kagome." And he shut his eyes against the wash of pain. When he opened them again she was looking at him and he was started to find she had soft summer blue eyes. Her skin was pale and her face delicate but her stubborn chin and pointed nose kept her from being pretty.

"You can sit up." She said lightly. "The poison is subdued." She looked away again, shaking the robe once then holding it still again. "For now." Inuyasha moved his arms a bit then his legs before sitting up slowly. A smirk of amusement curled her lips. "Told you."

"Who are you?" He growled warily, she was a human, he could tell that but he knew well enough the humans could be dangerous as well.

"Your robe was a mess. It took a bit of scrubbing to get it clean." She backed away from the fire finally and held the robe out to him with a hand. He hesitated a moment then took it, sniffed the thing once. It had the same scent that she did, sakura and cinnamon, under her patient gaze he tugged it on slowly.

"Who are you?" He asked again after a moment of silence in which they examined each other again.

"I'm called Akari." She glanced back through the trees. "You saved that village."

"Yea..." his ears twitch with annoyance at her elusive manner.

She looked back at him again as if sensing his irritation and smiled a bit. "You were poisoned by the scorpion. But I suppose you knew that already."

He laid a hand on his chest and could feel the rustle of bandages beneath his shirt. "You healed me."

Her smiled deepened, almost wickedly. "Not exactly."

His eyes flashed her way. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...that what I gave you slowed the action of the poison but did not remove it or render it harmless. And there are two reasons for that." She said, holding up two slender fingers. "Reason one is because the medicines I have with me can only slow it, the antidote is at my village."

Inuyasha watched her, his instincts warning him. "And the second reason?"

"We'll get to that in a moment. What the first reason mean, however is that you'll have to journey with me, back to my home in order to get the antidote or else you will die."

Inuyasha watched her warily. "You're saying you're willing to save my life."

She nodded once. "Yes."

"Why?"

She smiled. "And here we have the second reason. In return for the antidote I want something from you as well."

Inuyasha growled. "I should have known. All right then. Just what do you want in return for saving me life."

She grinned. "One night Inuyasha."

He blinked. "Pardon."

She moved closer and her scent overpowered him, blocking out the spicy scent of the fire and the pine fragrance of the forest both. "As payment for the antidote I get one night with you. One night with you...in my bed."


	3. The Boy Who Had No Other Choice

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 2**

He fell of in surprise, his hand brushing the fire as her scrambled back and he yelped as his fingers were seared, snatching it hand back quickly. The woman sighed heavily with exasperation and picks up a bag of the ground, going through it then pulled out a small jar of salve.

"Idiot! Let me see." She took his hands without waiting for his consent and smoothed an ugly green cream over his burned fingers.

He let her, watching her closely remaining quiet as she treated his hand before speaking. "You're nuts."

She smiled but didn't look up. "I've heard that many times."

He scoffed. "So you make deals like that often. AH!" The last part added when she squeezed his fingers.

"If you say that again I'll do much worse then that. I'm no harlot."

His ears twitched again with his annoyance. "Could have fooled me." He snatched his hand back. "That's enough!"

She shrugged. "Very well." Screwing the top back on the jar and put it away. She sat down again easily and eyed him. "It shouldn't be that difficult of a decision."

"Why?"

"Because it's a matter of life and death of course. Honestly I di-"

"NO!" He snarled. "I meant why do you want…" he trailed of and a blush heated his faith. The woman checked a laughed.

"Oh yes. That. My reasons are my own. Perhaps I need and heir but don't want a husband. Has that occurred to you? And you're the perfect specimen."

"Specimen?"

She smiled. "Shall we use mate then? I'm not sure it's accurate though but if it makes you happy-"

"You are-"

"Yes I know."

He glowered at her. "Stop humoring me!"

"Well you are acting like a child Inuyasha. It's a simple arrangement. One night in exchange for you whole life. I, personally, think you're getting the better end of the deal." She paused thoughtfully. "No, I'm lying. I believe I am but if I was in your place I'd think otherwise."

He was silent for sometime before he spoke again. "Just where is your village?"

She glanced at the trees thoughtfully again. "From her? 2 or 3 days journey perhaps. Depending on how quickly we move and what we encounter on the way."

"And just how will they feel about a half demon." Inuyasha's voice rose suddenly. "Do you really think you can get away with this?"

She smiled. "I believe they'll feel fine. A bit upset at first but once it settles with thing it'll all be fine. And yes, I do think I can. In fact I'm determined to."

He studied her again. "What are you?"

She glanced at him. "Me?" She chewed her bottom lip absently. "I suppose I a priestess of a sort. I don't really contend to the usual standards of priestess-ship however." She laughed. "If I'm totally honest it's more of a inheritance then anything else. Why?"

Inuyasha wasn't listening anymore. He'd been lost after the word priestess. Kagome…Kikyou. Something moved in the corner of his eye and he turned sharply but there was nothing there and he shuddered. He hated when these phases occurred. He'd see them. Either one of them, sometimes both of them out of the corner of the eye. Or mistake someone else for them. Or he'd hear one of their voices whispering to him. But it was nothing but beautiful lies. The dead fragments of his heart flickering dreams through his mind now and then.

His hands curled into fists, the burns on his injured hand stinging sharply at the pressure but he didn't relax himself. The pain reassured him that he was still real. And then he felt a gently touch on his hand and he looked over. The woman had lifted his hand and was straightening out his burned fingers gently as if they were inanimate things.

"Please refrain from damaging yourself when I've gone through the trouble of patching you together again." She said lightly.

He stared at her and his anger rose. She knew. Somehow he knew he'd been absently thinking of something else. She knew he'd been daydreaming of his pain and she was mocking him. He snatched his hand away from her.

"Don't touch me."

Her eyebrow went up. "Well I hope that isn't your final decision on our deal." He was quiet and she went on talking. "Are you going to wallow in self-pity for very long?"

"Self pity!" He snarled angrily.

She nodded. "Yes. Self-pity. It's really, very unattractive."

He sputtered a moment then settled for turning away from her. "As if I care." She didn't have any right to judge him. Just who did she think she was? Self pit!?

"You may not like me very much Inuyasha. But you'll have to tolerate me, because I'm the only thing facing down death for you." She murmured. "And I'll need your decision now because I'm tired."

He was silent. What other option did he have? Did he want to die now? No. He couldn't. He still wanted to live. He wanted…wanted to hope there was hope still. So he nodded slowly, irritated when he blushed again.

"Deal."

She smiled. "Deal then." And held out a hand. He hesitated a moment then reached out and shook it carefully. She stroked his palm with a finger before retracting his hand and stood stretching lazily. "Well now that that's settled." She turned and started to walk away. "See you in the morning."

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

She glanced back at him and blinked curiously. "To sleep."

"S…sleep!?"

She nodded. "That's right." She blinked again then understanding dawned and she laughed. "You didn't think I was going to collect my pay right now did you? Of course not. I wouldn't want you to…over exert yourself when you're still weak from that poison. I'll be waiting till you're at peak health." She flashed a mischievous grin at him. "Good night Inuyasha." And picked up a blanket from the ground and walked into the trees.

And Inuyasha was left infront of the crackling fire, annoyed at her having once again made him feel like a fool.


	4. A War of Wills: He Growls, She Shrugs

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 3**

"Rise and shine!" Inuyasha felt something jerk on his shoulder.

He grumbled and turned, he didn't want to get up. Didn't want to wake up to another day. Not yet anyway. So he ignored her. The woman wasn't having any of that however. He heard a sigh and retreating footsteps and for a happy moment he thought she'd left him be. That is, until her heard the soft movement of liquid and ice cold water came pouring down in a torrent over him.

"AH!" He jumped up and snarled. "What the hell was that about?"

She smiled at him, holding the bucket by the handle innocently. "It's morning." She paused a moment then grinned brighter and added. "Good morning!"

"You. Are crazy!"

"So you've said." She put the bucket down next to the charred remains of the fire. "Would you like something to eat now? Or would you like to get an early start?"

She gestured to a pair of roan horses tied placental to a tree. Inuyasha glanced up at the sky. What he could see through the trees was dusted with pink testifying that it was just barely dawn. Why was she up at dawn? And why was she up before him? She was only human. He glared at her and she lifted and eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look." She said lightly. "Besides, you should thank me. You were snoring."

"I do not snore!" Inuyasha snarled.

She sighed. "Alright then. You don't snore."

He growled. "Stop doing that!"

"Well I'm not going to stand here and argue about it. After all you must be right seeing as you can hear yourself when you're dead asleep." She muttered sweetly.

The was nothing he could say to that so he sat down infront of the fire's remains and dripped. This stupid woman! Who did she think she was? Just what was her deal? He blushed slightly remembering the deal he'd struck then got angry with himself. She should be the one embarrassed. But she wasn't. She wasn't doing anything right! That stupid girl!

"Here." He slanted a suspicious glance up at her as she shoved a bowl beneath his nose. Her lips twitched with a smile. "It's just fried rice. Eat it." She released the bow when he lifted his hands to hold it. "And try to smile!"

"No."

"Come on. It's a new day and you've got your health."

"At a price." He grumbled.

She cast him a look. "Everything has a price Inuyasha. Everything." She walked towards the horses. "I want to get started out before the hour is up."

* * *

Inuyasha learned soon that when Akari said she _wanted_ to get started before the hour was up she meant that they _would_ be started before the hour was out. She'd saddled both horses and buried the burned sticks so their camp sight was gone as if it had never been.

"It not a good idea to exert yourself with that poison still in your system." She'd said when he'd growled at the horses. "Riding is the fastest way in the face of that fact."

And that was how he'd come to be stuck on this awkward moving animal, uncomfortable and irritable while she looked perfectly at ease. And so he glowered at her for that. She looked up after a few minutes and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"You aren't still being moody are you?"

"I am not moody!"

She sighed. "You know, all you seem to be doing is trying to pull left when I'm going right. Instead of disagreeing with me all the time why don't you talk to me."

"You just don't get it do you? The only reason I'm here is to get the damn antidote."

"It would be very hard to forget that wouldn't it?" She said with the first traces of temper he'd seen her show. She brushed a dark lock of hair away from her face absently and sighed a bit. "You refuse to make anything easy don't you? It's not like you're married. Are you?"

He growled. "Don't be stupid."

"Well then you shouldn't be so upset. I'm not terribly unfortunate looking after all." She tilted her head slightly. "Are you in love with someone?"

"That's none of your business!" He snarled violently and felt a prick of shame when she flinched away.

She didn't fall silent however, simply went on. "Well judging by that response I'm going to take the answer to that question as a 'it's complicated' and leave it at that shall I?" She paused a moment then spoke again. "Do you have friends or family?"

He hadn't meant to snarl at her. Had meant to simply ignore her and so he answered this question as an apology. "Yes. A brother."

She nodded and smiled. "That must be nice. Do you see him often?"

Inuyasha almost smiled. He hadn't seen Sesshomaru since his full demon brother had ceased trying to take the Tetsusaiga. Did he miss Sesshomaru? That might be under debate possibly. He shook his head a bit and said nothing.

"This journey is going to be very long if you refuse to talk to me." She said then rolled her eyes when he said nothing. "Fine. I might as well stop trying." And she too fell silent.

Inuyasha thought the peace would be soothing and he could forget she was there. But the uncomfortable motion of the beast beneath him became more apparent and her dizzying smell seemed stronger. And, damn it all, she was humming to herself. Quiet enough that if it hadn't been for his sharper hearing he wouldn't have heard it at all so he couldn't be sure whether or not she was doing it to annoy him. Even if she was or if she wasn't it was irritating. Her babbling had distracted him. Annoyed him yes, but distracted him nonetheless.

"Where exactly is this dumb village?"

She looked over at him and smirked. "Oh ho. Now we want to talk?" she smiled. "It's not to far. It's near the forest's heart. It's called Mishima."

"Beautiful Island? It's an island?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He growled again. "But you just said it was in the middle of the forest."

"It is." She said her tone one of finality.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance with the knowledge that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her.


	5. Two Minds, Two Hearts, One Purpose

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 4**

"We'll camp here for the night." Akari said, glancing up once as dusk started to paint the sky, reigning in her horse as the trees gave way to an open grove.

Inuyasha glared at him. He was sore and tired. This stupid beast didn't go anywhere near as smooth as it looked it did and the creature was scared at him. It reeked of fear. He scrubbed at his nose then sneezed and stood, jumping down of the horse's back. The woman turned a disapproving eye on him.

"You should show a bit more respect for the horse."

Inuyasha sat stubbornly. "Ha. Like I need to waste my time with some stupid beast. I just wanna get down there and get back."

Akari sighed as she tied both horses to a tree then started collecting fallen sticks from the ground. "Have you always been this pig headed or is it just me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Smirking arrogantly at his witty comeback.

Her lips tipped up in amusement at the corners. "So you've always been pigheaded then." Grinning when he sputtered a denial. "Be careful what you say. Everything is always open for interpretation."

"Well then stop interpreting what I say!" he snapped.

She blinked at him then laughed, shaking her head as gales of mirth shook her. "Inuyasha." She sat down laying the sticks down then proceeded to light the fire. "You've been sorely lacking in company for a while haven't you?"

He slanted her a suspicious look. "What of it? How would you know?"

She smiled a bit. "You should start getting to know people. No one deserves to look back on the years of their life and wonder where those years went."

"I know exactly where my life went and its getting shorted and shorter sittin here with you." He said irritably, ears twitching with annoyance that her words struck so close to home.

She grinned simply however. "Literally and figuratively. Funny. That fact is, however, that you have no sense of self-preservation Inuyasha. You really do need someone to take care of you because obviously you can't do it yourself."

He growled. "I don't need anyone!"

She glared at him. "What you need is someone to knock some sense into you as well. I don't know why-" She broke of suddenly and her lips moved into a soft frown as she tilted her head to the side slight. "Do you hear that?"

"Wha-" she shushed him and he fumed, ears twitching then stilled when he heard what she was talking about. A slight rustling in the shadows.

Inuyasha didn't know where the knife came from. One moment her hands were empty and the next there was the glitter of a blade in her fingers. The knife rested in her hands for no more then a second as she flung it, straight into the treetops. There was a choked cry and the sound of a blade burying into flesh and then a demon crow dropped out of the trees, Akari's knife sticking up from it's chest.

Inuyasha growled and lifted a sleeve to cover his nose. "That thing stinks of human flesh. Fresh human flesh." Akari nodded and stood moving towards the bird. Inuyasha blinked, something was off. "No don't!" He managed to catch her arm and jerk her backwards at the same time the bird shot from the ground and launched itself at her face. She gasped and Inuyasha thrust her aside, raking out a claw. "Iron reaver!" cleaving the crow into three separate parts that fell to the ground will hallow thumps.

"It was still alive." Akari spoke from where she stood behind Inuyasha. She walked around him slowly and retrieved her knife from among the bird's remains, whipping it of then tucked it away again neatly. She leaned down and nudged the bird's sectioned body into the flames. "I don't fancy the prospect of sleeping with that thing leering at me. Even in death."

"The fire will make it's smell worse." Inuyasha said, indeed already the scent of its burning feathers and flesh was making him nauseous and dizzy.

"Here." He looked up as she handed him a folded square of cloth. "Hold this to your nose. It will keep the scent from overpowering you." He took the cloth and sniffed it a bit. Light dabs of rosemary and pine scented it. He sneezed but held it close to his face. She watched him a moment then smiled. "You saved me."

Inuyasha choked suddenly. "Yea well...." Her eyebrow went up and he growled. "Don't get any ideas. If you die then I die too remember."

"Of course." But the smirk of amusement remained on her lips.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to attack me!" He growled again.

"Perhaps not attack in the way you're thinking."

"Gah!" he scrambled backwards blushing. "You're insane!"

She laughed. "Calm down. I don't plan on 'attacking' you right now. My village is still a day away. We'll reach Mishima sometime tomorrow afternoon." Her voice held a blend of joy and longing.

"Great." Inuyasha sighed casting her looks.

He was warring with relief that he'd finally be cured of the poison in his system. He'd recognized it affecting him. Slowing his movements, dulling his senses. He should have heard that crow before her. Hell, he should have smelled it before it even got that close! Once they reached this village he could get rid of it. But there was the prospect of the deal he struck looming in the distant. Not to mention having to deal with the prejudice of her village. The way he always had to, the way he hated. And if she really did want a child? And if he gave her one? That child would be part demon to and her village wouldn't accept it either even if she were a priestess.

"Inuyasha." Her voice knocked him out of his musing and her yelled as he found her studying him, face inches from his own.

"Ah! What's your problem!" turning away and blushed to be caught not paying attention. Even worse the directions her thoughts had been going.

She grinned. "Oh my Inuyasha. I do believe you're allergic to me. Your face is quite red." She laughed when he blushed deeper then glared at her. "I'm only teasing." She straightened. "I'm going to get to bed early. I want to get home soon as possible." She walked away from him, paused then glanced back. "Inuyasha."

"What!?" he snapped, irritable again.

"Don't be afraid to be optimistic. Trusting people isn't as hard as your experience would make it seem. You won't be an object of scorn where we're going."

He scoffed. "And you can guarantee it? People are afraid of anything different."

Her lips turned up a bit in a smile. "Not all people. Different tunes are what make up a harmony. And sooner or late Inuyasha...you will harmonize with me. Whether you like it now or not. Don't shut me out totally." She added when he looked away from her. "Think me crazy. Think me a liar. Think me stupid. But, please, make sure you think of me." And then she turned and walked into the forest.

And as if her words were a curse that was all Inuyasha could do. Think of her. And her. And her.


	6. The Island that Isn't Exactly an Island

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 5**

'The woman was cheerful.' Inuyasha thought to himself in silent annoyance.

It was easy to tell by the brilliant smiled that danced on her face and the sunny looks she cast him every so often. She'd even let him sleep later then she had the previous day and didn't bother chiding to goading him when he got grumpy or irritable. Simple smiled indulgently which irritated him more then her humoring him did. And so while she was in the best of moods he was balancing on the blade edge of the worst of them. The bumpy motions of the horse beneath him carrying him ever closer to this village were not improving his mood the slightest. He finally snapped when she started humming happily.

"Will you stop that!"

She looked over at him and beamed, eyes dancing with laughter. "Not even you can damper my spirits today Inuyasha. So yes, if it will make you happy, I'll stop." He said nothing and she shook her head. "I told you, you don't have anything to worry about over my village." She paused and added. "It must have been hard, having the people surrounding you when you grew up despising you for something you couldn't help."

"I don't need no village. As if I care what they thought of me."

She smiled. "Sour grapes."

"What?"

She laughed. "Never heard the sour grapes fable? There was a fox who was walking along one day when he spotted the most ripe, plump, and delicious looking grapes he had ever seen growing on a vine that curled around a branch high up in a tree. And so the fox went over and jumped upwards again and again and again trying to get the grapes but could reach them. And so finally he stopped trying and turned up his nose declaring they were probably sour anyway then walked away."

He blinked at her in a rather perplexed manner. "What does that have to do with me? I'm not a fox in case you haven't noticed."

She rolled her eyes. "The point of the story is that we have a tendency to scorn what we can't, don't, or didn't have."

"I think you're full of it."

"I'm well aware of that Inuyasha my dear. You seem to-" She broke of then and reined in the horse a bit and a gentle smile spread again. "There. You can see it!"

Inuyasha turned and looked in the direction she was gazing. "The tops of pointed roves could be seen poking in the distance just beyond where the trees broke to give way to a huge, probably man made, grove. Akari let out a laugh and spurred her horse forward. Hair whipping out behind her as she glanced behind her once and winked at him.

"Race you."

Inuyasha blanched a bit. He had no intention of making this stupid beast go any faster then it already was. She must have seen that because she glanced back doubled around and smacked the creature on it's back side hard. The horse reared then shot forward following the woman's horse as she took the lead again. And Inuyasha held on for dear life, silently spitting curses at her.

The trees broke soon enough and Akari wheeled her mount till it blocked the path of his own making soft clicking noises. The animal reared again but stilled, pawing the ground then settled into a slow walk again. She smiled at him brightly, innocently as if his horse had took off of it's own accord and she had simply saved him.

"Not in a better mood I'm guessing." He growled at her and she laughed again.

"Lady Akari!" There was a loud scream of delight, a child's voice and the woman turned to see a small girl nearby.

Akari smiled and lifted a hand in greeting. "Mika! Go run and tell Ayako that I'm back and prepare for a patient."

The little girl smiled. "Yes my lady!" And turned running towards the houses a head screaming. "Miss Ayako! Lady Akari is back!"

Inuyasha flinched and steeled himself, eyes going hard gold as he heard the stirring inside the houses as people began to emerge, to greet Akari he assumed. The reached the edge of the village were the houses began, Akari still smiling and then doors open and people walked from them, those already out lifting their heads from the work they were doing to face them and Inuyasha's whole form jerked in shock and surprise, his limbs stiffening with confusion and disbelief.

At least ¾ of the villagers of the village, what he could see so far anyway.... were half-breeds.

"Lady Akari." A man stepped forward to take her horse as the woman dismounted swinging down of the creature. She smiled at him.

"What is it Keisuke?"

The half-breed kitsune cleared his throat a bit. "Yaeko and I have been waiting for you to return. We were hoping that...well you could perform the ceremony." He said setting his face in a serious frown as he gestured towards a human woman standing just behind him, blushing shyly.

Akari beamed. "Of course! It's about time. I'll need time to get settled and set up of course but I'm sure it shouldn't take to long."

He bowed. "Thank you my lady."

"Of course. Congratulations Yaeko." The woman just blushed more and murmured a thank you.

Akari finally returned her attention to him and gestured for him to get down of the horse as a human boy came to take the reins. He did and flinched when a number of eyes turned his way curiously and moved nearer to her involuntarily.

"What the hell is this?" he growled.

"This?" She smiled. "This is Mishima. The beautiful island that isn't quite and island. Come on." She reached out and took firm grasp of his arm and steered him forward.

He growled again, deeper. "These are half breeds."

"You don't say?" Her tone amused.

"Are you telling me this is a village for half breeds?"

"No." She said sternly, almost angrily. "This is a village for those who need a home. This is a village for those who are lost. This is a village of no judgments."

"You have human and half breeds living together." He said quietly.

"Is there a problem with that? Should it matter what they are? Oh I know it does. I've seen too much to know it does matter. Everywhere but here anyway."

"Why?"

"Here we are." She said ignoring Inuyasha's question as they reached a small hut. She pushed back the heavy flap of cloth that hung over the doorway and stepped inside. "Ayako?"

And someone tackled her.


	7. Pure Heart: Deadly Warning From Young Li...

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 6**

"Ayako!" the woman laughed as the young girl jumped forward to fling arms about her. "You nearly scared my to death.

The girl pulled back worriedly. "I'm sorry Lady Akari!" she frowned then, settled her hands on her hips and studied Akari for a long while then nodded. "Well atleast you aren't hurt this time. I'm glad."

Akari smiled. "No I'm fine. I have another patient for you." She gestured towards Inuyasha and the girl turned to eye him with open hostility. He did the same to her. She looked no more then 14 or 15. Her hair was a short crop of jet-black curls that hung around her face. Pale, crystal blue eyes just bordering on silver, pale complexion sporting a slight blue tinge to it and a pair of translucent fins hung from her arms and her legs marking her as part water demon. "Inuyasha this is Mishima No Ayako. Ayako this is Inuyasha, my consort."

"Consort!?" The girl's eyes widened. "Him!? But Lady-"

"It's not permanent. Just one night. But we can talk about that later." Akari frowned a bit. "He was poisoned. By a scorpion."

"Regular or demon?" The girl asked moving through the hut to stand before a cabinet hanging on the wall and opened it.

"Demon." She smiled towards Inuyasha. "I'll leave you in Ayako's hands then." Before she turned and walked out of the hut.

Inuyasha watched her leave then sighed and flopped down onto the floor, which was covered in thin, fluffed fur rugs. He was a bit miffed now. She'd left him here. But she'd said he wouldn't be scorned. She'd tricked him. A village full of half-breeds. He looked up at the girl but she wasn't paying attention to him, instead mixing something in a small-carved wooden bowl.

"Hey."

"What?" Still not looking at him.

His ears twitched with annoyance. "Why is this place full of half demons?"

"It's not just half demons." She snapped irritably. "There are humans here too. Lady Akari saved us."

Inuyasha snorted. "Saved you. What did she do post a notice. OW!" this last part yelped then followed by a snarl when she kicked him.

"You know very little about Lady Mishima no Akari don't you? Being a half breed yourself I'd at least think you should understand what other half demons go through in the village of their birth."

"I'm not stupid." He growled, annoyed.

"You are. Or else you wouldn't talk about her so disrespectfully." She moved and sat down on the floor with the bowl so Inuyasha could see the contents, a red sticky substance that looked almost like honey. "Lady Akari is a priestess and she travels often to villages as a healer. And more often then that she brings back half demons or orphans and gives them a home here."

Inuyasha eyed her with reluctant curiosity then scoffed. "And that's what happened to me."

"Yes. Take of your shirt." Leaning forward to unwind his bandages when he obeyed and started smoothing the substance over the festering long tear across his chest. "Lady Akari came to my village when I was 12. It was small and so the coming of a priestess was like the coming for a princess for us. The village offered to let her stay there and rest from her traveling for a few days. My mother had died of a sickness...as for my father...well that lake of his origin somehow went dry and so he died with it as most water demons do so I lived by myself. Lady Akari coming to the village really was like having a princess there. She was so regal and composed. I'd seen her when she was walking through the village but I never got close up till I was hiding in the bushes in the garden of the dojo she was staying at. I was going to stay hidden but then a tiny ball of rope I'd always played with rolled out of my pocket."

He blinked when she fell silent a moment. "Yea? And what happened."

She set the bowls aside and started to wrap his would again. "Well it rolled right over to where she was sitting and she picked it up and looked right in my direction and she...she smiled. And she said that I could come out so I did. Then she asked me my name and that was...was it. She handed me back my ball and told me to be careful then went inside. The next day she was suppose to believing but before she did she went to the center of the village and called people to assemble then said that she needed...she needed a pure heart to...to take back with her to her village. A few people didn't want to leave and so they left the assembly but so many stayed and...she just looked them all over and chose me."

He twitched his ears with bitter boredom. "That's it. That's why you love her so much? Cuz she picked you?"

"She didn't just pick me Inuyasha. What she said..." She went back to the cabinet and started searching through it. "All my life I'd been hated for what I was. Lived in a village that wouldn't have cared if I ran away, if I died. And then Lady Akari came and said...not just to me but to everyone...that I...that I was a child of love."

"A child of love?"

She nodded. "Yes. She said that the union between a demon and a human was forbidden, was frowned upon, was seen as unnatural. And the offspring of that union had that same hatred and unnatural view automatically given to them despite the fact that they can't help what they are. And so for two people to risk such hatred just to be together...has to be proof of true love. A love so strong that it stands against doubt and cruelty. And any child born of that love is purer then any child born of a common union. And the hatred seen is a hate derived from that inner knowledge. The fear that your own love is weak and superficial." She walked back over handing him a wooden cup of a clear liquid. "I can't speak for the others but she gave me worth when I had none."

He took the cup but she remained standing glaring down at him. "And that's why I'm very glad I'm the first you'll talk to. I'm sure you'll probably get this a lot from people older and bigger to my but I promise none will hurt you more then I will. I don't know what Lady Akari sees in you or why she wants you as a consort but if you hurt her I will make you pay."

Inuyasha normally would have called her bluff but her eyes flashed, clear crystal blue turning stormy gray for a fraction of a second as she glared at him firmly then turned away. "Drink that. The salve I put on will heal the wound and that's to get rid of the poison." She walked towards the door and glanced back. "Oh and you shouldn't eat anything for a while after you drink it."

He sniffed the liquid then threw her a look a mixture of suspicious and irritation. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Your decision. I was just letting you know. It's your own personal stomach though." And the she walked out, letting the flap fall behind her.

Leaving Inuyasha to contemplate and seethe alone.


	8. Akari's Kiss and Inuyasha's Feelings

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 7**

Inuyasha downed the liquid after staring at the surface of it then rose and walked from the hut, pushing away the flap with the back of his hand and glanced around at the village before stepping into the streets and started walking. He could feel the prick of curious eyes on him and behind and to the sides of him he heard tittering giggles. What were they laughing at?

"Hi there!" He glanced over to see a young human girl waving to him. She grinned and blushed. "You should come around to get something to eat if you want." Then blushed deeper, giggled and fled into her home.

Inuyasha blinked, stunned. Did she hear what Ayako had said about him not eating and was now teasing him? His surely mood increased and wasn't helped by the fact that when he turned he saw Akari's amused blue watching him lightly over Ayako's shoulder. The girl was babbling but broke of when she saw Akari's attention shift, glanced over at him, frowned, then turned and walked away. Akari nodded to something the girl said in parting then walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" She questioned flashing a smile.

Inuyasha frowned and glanced in Ayako's direction. "What's her problem?"

"Ayako? With you, you mean." Akari smiled softly. "She's being protective. Despite our age I think Ayako's made herself my big sister. She's suspicious of all males when they're around me. Don't feel like it's personal." She added after a moment. "She'll soften up after a while." She slanted him a mischievous look. "You will too."

He cringed and she laughed then turned her attention at the sound of more girlish giggles and a group of females walked past them, her lips quirking into a laughing smirk. "You're inspiring crushes."

"Crushes?" Inuyasha said with faint confusion.

She smiled at him. "You never got the change to experience breaking hearts have you?" She shook her head at his shocked look. "Oh well. It's too bad you can't now. Since you're already spoken for."

Inuyasha moved away from her nervously and tried to change the subject. "So how come anyway?"

"Well because you alright promised me a night remember? I'm certainly not going to share-"

"No!" Inuyasha said with irritation since he could tell by the twitching at the corners of her mouth that she was teasing him. "Why do you save half breeds?"

"Because I shouldn't have to." She crossed her arms lightly. "They shouldn't need to be save. Look over there Inuyasha." She nodded in the direction of the kitsune half breed he'd seen earlier who had his arm around the waist of the human woman from earlier who was now wearing a wedding kimono, a wreath of white roses crowning her head, a shy, happy smile on her face as she clung to the male. "They're married. Anywhere else they could never have been. They might even never have met. But look at the joy there. The simple pleasure they get just from standing so close. Can you understand that Inuyasha?"

"Yea...I guess. So you just go around and bring people here and they stay here. Forever?"

"Not forever no. Sometimes children I bring here will grow up and go back out in the world. Many stay to help the village prosper by working the fields, or growing food, or even making crafts to sell."

"And people actually by these things." Inuyasha questioned with obvious bitterness. "Things made by the hands of the half breeds."

"Some places yes. Some places no." She eyed him a moment then returned her attention to the couple. "There are a lot of unjust things that happen in our world and there are few ways I can fix them. I can fix this." She smiled in his direction. "After all you do the same. Try to fix the world."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Saving the village. You almost died because of it."

Inuyasha sneered. "Don't remind me and just look where it got me now. If I had known about this before hand-"

"You would have still saved the village." She interrupted with a smiled, laughter bubbling behind her tone. "But you'd have been a whole lot more careful about trying to avoid that scorpion's stinger."

He turned his head leaning forward to growl at her. "Just what makes you think you know me so well? Just what do you know about me? What is it you rally want from me?" He gasped then as threw herself forward against his chest, his arms lifting reflexively to catch her but she settled against him and rose up to press her lips against his, her long lashes brushing against his face as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha's own eyes widened in surprise, Shock rendering him immobile and coherent thoughts fled his mind. She lingered against him for a few heartbeats, not long enough for him to gather his wits, and then pulled back slowly.

"Can you not believe...that intimacy with you is all I want?" She murmured softly. Her scent intoxicated him that subtle spicy blend of cinnamon and sweet smell of Sakura that hazed over his mind.

Inuyasha was rendered mute and she studied him, her lips tipping into a small smile slowly as she watched him and then her gaze moved and the husky tone of her voice evaporated and was replaced with laughter. "It seems we've made a spectacle." She said glancing pointedly at those who had stopped to stare in shock, faces almost registering more surprise then Inuyasha. "If you think Ayako had a mean death glare you should watch out now I suppose." She gave him a soft smile.

He blinked then let out a strangled sound and pushed her back away from him gently. "You're insane!"

She laughed and grinned at him. "Perhaps. But I wouldn't captivate you nearly as much if I weren't. And I have haven't I?" Her smiled widened when he didn't replay. "You keep trying to label me Inuyasha. Keep trying to slide me into one of your placement slots and I keep sliding out again. You haven't a clue what to do with me."

"I know exactly what to do." He snapped. "As soon as I get this deal over with I'm leaving."

She studied him quietly for a long time and Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably underneath that gaze till finally she nodded once, slowly. "Perhaps you will." She glanced away. "You should walk around and see the village. There's going to be a bit of a wedding feast tonight for the new couple. Love is amazing." She murmured towards him quietly then turned and walked away.

And for some reason Inuyasha felt guilty.


	9. Revolution: Confessions of Hope For the ...

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 8**

Darkness swept across the village and lit torches sprung up everywhere like tiny suns, casting smoky orange glows to break the black. The sound of steady music, heavy drums and chiming bells, pulsed in the air, sending vibrations so strong you could feel them through the ground. The center of the village was a huge courtyard that was now littered with tables decorated by silvered platters of food. Paper lanterns were strung up everywhere, hung with gold tassels.

The courtyard itself was packed tightly and at the head of it all on a platform sat Akari, one leg tucked under her, lips tipped into the slightest of smiles. Inuyasha stood in the back of the crowd and glowered. It was her fault. He'd been reminiscing all day because of her. The last thing he wanted or needed was to be surrounded by laughing dancing people. Then why was he here at all?

He studied Akari again. Her mouth may have been turned up but her eyes were distant a solemn, as if she were looking out from behind a mask. Her back was straight as an arrow, tense and unrelaxed. It was a stance Inuyasha knew well since it was one he took very often. The deception of ease.

The smell of food around him was dizzying and he was hungry. Starving in fact but he remembered Ayako's warning not to eat and so stayed away from it. Beyond being dizzy he felt light headed and hazy. A combination of sleep and food deprivation no doubt. The pounding music wasn't helping much either and he had resolved to go, when Akari's gaze suddenly slid in his direction and the false smile disappeared replaced with that wicked grin she loved to give him. And then she stood.

"If I may have your attention." The music cut of abruptly as if the musician had been suddenly killed. A rumble started to rise and it took Inuyasha a moment to realize it was a cheer of Akari's name. "Thank. Tonight we are here to celebrate. First I would like to introduce Inuyasha. He is only a visitor and will leave soon but we shall make him welcome as long as he stays."

Inuyasha jumped in surprise as eyes turned his way followed by a few tittering giggles from numerous females and nods and toasts of greeting from the men. Inuyasha shifted, unused to the total accepting attention and was saved when Akari began speaking again.

"And more importantly I'd like to give congratulations to Keisuke and Yaeko." Cheers went up as she gestured towards the couple behind her, Yaeko clinging to her husbands arm, a shy but happy smile on her face, cheeks heated with a pretty blush. Akari turned and picked up a pair of wreaths made of flowers so deep yellow they almost looked gold, settling one on Yaeko's head and the other on Keisuke's.

"May your lives be filled with love and happiness. And may you be part of those who help revolutionize the world." Cheers again as Akari dropped a kiss on each of Yaeko's cheeks then did the same to Keisuke before stepping back.

Music struck up again and Keisuke took Yaeko's hand leading her out into the dancing crowd carefully. Inuyasha watched with a bitter kind of wonder then winced slightly as the drums began to pound once more. Things seemed to move slower then normal, almost liquidly. He felt the brush of fingers on his arm and jumped turning his head to see Akari standing next to him.

She flashed a smile. "What were you thinking Inuyasha?"

A scathing retort started to come but he paused, bit it back and instead replied. "Nothing." Quietly

She smiled. "An un-judgmental observer then? Good. That's usually what's best." Her eyes were fixed on the dancing newlyweds. Inuyasha shook his head slightly. Her words sounded a bit jumbled and distant for some reason. Perhaps he was getting too little sleep. "Are you alright?"

"This damn music is loud."

She studied him a moment then caught his hand. "Come on." Leading him away from the festivities into the streets of the village again. The music faded into a dull roar in the distance. "Inuyasha. What do you wish to do with your life?"

"What kind of question is that?" He asked doing his best to stay upright when he's body felt so unbalanced and lopsided. What was wrong? "How am I supposed to know?"

"Is difficult isn't it. Knowing what one is suppose to do. And how to get there when you've finally decided."

She released his hand and Inuyasha realized they were inside a hut just slightly larger then Ayako's. Blankets and fur rugs were strewn across the floor and the interior was lit by three soft glowing lanterns so the most of the room was in shadow, a luminous glow only outlining Akari's left side making her look as if she were shining.

"Inuyasha." She murmured quietly and reached out a hand and slipped it around his neck, moving closer gently apply pressure to pull his head down to hers, lips parting and brushing his own. More of the fog rolled over Inuyasha's mind and things blurred. His eyesight had gone hazy and distorted so he closed it. Akari lingered against his mouth then pulled away slowly. Images floated behind Inuyasha's closed eyelids and he spoke the name that came to mind.

"Kagome."

"Kagome!" The name was echoed back to him with a mixture of surprise and the beginning of anger.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and could see Akari's narrowed eyes settled on him even through the blur everything was in. She lifted a hand and Inuyasha knew she was going to hit him. He tried to move but wobbled and fell, thumping against the floor. There was silence and then Akari's face swam into view, this time concerned.

"Inuyasha. Have you had anything to eat since you took the antidote?"

"Of course not. Ayako told me not to. I'm not stupid."

Akari let out an irritated exhale. "Ayako! You were supposed to eat. On an empty stomach that antidote affects you like a drug. You needed food in your stomach to soak up the excess." She sighed. "It's to late now."

Next thing Inuyasha knew there was the sound of shifting and then hands lifted his head and he felt the swell of soft legs beneath his cheek as Akari settled his head in her lap. Memories rose up again like dreams. Damn it. Why could the medicine put him in a stupor so that he couldn't see or move but it couldn't drive away the memories? He clenched his jaw against the wash of pain reminiscing always brought him. Then he felt the soft touch of fingers against his head as Akari moved her hand to stroke his brow as if she could read his mind and was trying to soothe away then sadness. And oddly enough she was.

"Just rest." She said softly. "You'll feel better in the morning. Damn Ayako." Muttering this last part to herself.

Inuyasha was silent as he let his thoughts drift back over the events of that day, curiosity snagging on one point. "Hey. Akari."

"Yes." There was a quiet happiness in her voice though he couldn't pick out why.

"You said you hoped Keisuke and Yaeko would be part of those who help revolutionize the world. What does that mean?"

She tilted her head slightly and her hair brushed against is cheek and neck like a caress. "One day, half breeds will be accepted. The will no longer be hated and shunned. One-day people will learn to see beyond their hate and own selfishness and welcome them. This village is a start. Marriage between Yaeko who is human and Keisuke who is half demon is a start. And their children will all be tiny signs of hope. Signs of a better future. That is my dream. My revolution."

"Why?" But sleep pulled at him, coaxingly and gently and before he slipped into slumber he only heard her murmur,

"Revolutionize the world, Inuyasha"


	10. Once, Twice, Three Times the Heartache

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 9**

Pale light slipped into the hut out from under the flap that covered the door as Inuyasha woke. He shifted slightly as the fog of sleep cleared from his mind. He was in…Akari's home. Something stuck in his throat and he glanced around searching for her, but the woman wasn't in the hut. Nothing had happened. He was just about sure of that, frowning as he went over the fragments of memory he still retained. Ayako. He growled to himself as he sat up.

"If I ever get my hands on her…" He set a hand to his head as everything spun and there was soft growling from his stomach.

Inuyasha growled in irritation over the weakness. All the things that happened last night. He couldn't stay there any longer. There was nothing keeping him…why did he stay anyway. Annoyingly, Akari's face popped up in his thoughts. He didn't allow himself to linger but drover it away. It wasn't his fault if she waited to long to collect her side of the deal. He blushed in embarrassment at the thought, which only heightened his annoyance.

"I'm getting out of here." Brushing back the flap of the hut carefully before peering out. The sun had just begun to rise, casting a misty light over the village. The wet smell of dew coated the air and everything was silent and still. "Okay. They're all still sleeping." Slipping out of the hut and around it, into the forest beyond.

Lack of food made him feel weak and dizzy but ignored it, fighting through the haze as he battled the pangs of guilt her felt. He was leaving without a word. What if Akari worried? But then, what did it matter to him if she did? It would serve her right for making such a stupid deal in the first place. He paused in his stumble through the thick underbrush of the forest and braced a hand against the bark of a tree, glancing back at the cluster of huts he could see through the tangle of tree trunks. For a moment he grappled with the idea of going back. His indecision however was cut short when the sound of whistling, like air being cut lit up the forest and an arrow buried it's head in the trunk of the tree he was leaning against.

Inuyasha snatched himself away and jumped back, snarling as he scanned the green shadows around him. There was the rustling of fabric and crunching plants then silence. All at once a second shaft shot through the air and Inuyasha moved in time to avoid having his leg impaled by the arrow. Was someone shooting at him?

His ears twitched, his first instinct to yell at whoever it was but if they really were hunting him, making noise would be the worst decision. He glanced around searching for some hint of the hunter's location but everything was silent now and the only smell he could catch was that thick scent of the forest around him. He stayed as silent as his hunter did but when nothing stirred he moved. His motion was met by 3 more arrows striking the ground where he'd been standing. The sound of running feet in the same direction he was. Inuyasha growled and flexed a clawed hand. That was it. He wasn't going to play nice with whoever it was anymore.

A sound of a step to his right, Inuyasha lunged in that direction raking claws down, slicing a bush to bits. Nothing moved and Inuyasha jerked around then dived in time to avoid the arrow that whizzed past his ear. Soft shifting of light became the only movement once again as still silence descended and Inuyasha pushed to his feet, irritation mounting steadily. Still and poised, fingers curled in, ivory nails flashing in the shards of morning sunlight that filtered through the emerald canopy overhead, lacing the leaves with pale gold.

"Where are you." He murmured, spinning in a small circle.

Something struck his back then as he turned and Inuyasha went tumbling down, landing on his stomach with a grunt and felt legs straddling him, the tip of something sharp, an arrow, pressed against his neck. Shock held him motionless for a moment and then he struggled, snarling.

"Get the hell off me!"

His words were followed by a sharp feminine gasp and Inuyasha stilled again. He knew that voice. He recognized, now that he was close enough, the scent though it was blended with mint and dirt, forest scents to mask her own.

"Inuyasha." Akari's tone was surprise and fear. "Inuyasha! I…almost…it was…"

Inuyasha tried to speak but the dizziness he'd forced down bubbled back up as danger receded and he laid his head against the cool earth as it started to pound painfully. Akari must have noticed because somehow he could sense her lips slip into a frown.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing out here!"

"I was taking a walk. At least until someone decided to shoot at me!"

"A walk!?" Anger flared in her tone and Inuyasha cringed. "A walk!? In your condition! After you haven't eaten in three days! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ANYONE!" Her last words yelled which only caused the pain in his head to amplify. "I almost killed….you almost got…."

As words seem to fail her Inuyasha felt Akari reach out and grip hair. He yelped as she lifted his head and slammed it into the ground, one, twice, three times seeming as if she decided to stop only when she noticed his eyes start to roll back up into his head. She rolled of him then turned hug his head against her gently.

"I almost killed you!"

Inuyasha growled as the stars receded from his vision. "Almost killed me!? If you were so worried stop banging my damn head into the ground."

"That was your own fault for upsetting me."

He glowered. "You're insane, you know that!" And then as if suddenly realizing the position they were in, his head nestle against her stomach he jerked away, up into a sitting position and turned his back to her.

He felt the sting of her gaze on him for a long while before she spoke again. "You were running away weren't you? You were trying to leave the village." His guilt conscience wouldn't allow him to lie and so he said nothing at all, simply remained turned away from her. She read his silence, however, as well as if he'd spoken. "I see."

There was the sound of shuffling against the forest floor and then more pain blossomed in the back of Inuyasha's head. He spun around, lifting his hand to the bruised spot and glared at her. "You threw a rock at me!"

Akari bounced the other 3 marble sized stones in her hand innocently and offered him a sweet smile. "No I didn't. Come on." She added before Inuyasha could strike up another argument and lifted her bow again. "Lets get back. You still have to eat something before you collapse."

"That's it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hmm?"

"I tried to leave." He said in annoyance, knowing she knew exactly what he was talking about. She flashed him that mysterious smile he hated.

"You're not going anywhere, Inuyasha. Here." Wrapping her arms around his waist and forcing him to lean against him. "I know you're dizzy. And don't glare at me like that, close your mouth and keep quiet. I'm sorry for hurting you."

He looked away in indignation and didn't answer but allowed her to help him back towards the village. He could consent to that much at least as long as no one else saw it. She'd seen him in his weaknesses enough all right and there was little face to save. She'd stripped it all away. As the thought struck him he realized that had, from the beginning, been her intent and he shot her a look as if trying to connect something but couldn't clear the fog from the last hazy detail. She spoke.

"I wish you wouldn't Inuyasha." She said softly, lowering her eyelashes a moment before the look disappeared. "I wish you wouldn't dislike me so. It's hard…hurts to care for someone when they hate you."

He couldn't ignore her tragic tone despite the effort and so he surrendered lightly. "I don't hate you okay, so shut up."

She flicked her gaze up at him, her eyes roaming the side of his face and then she smiled. "I'm glad. Your hating me would have made tonight very awkward." And she rested her head against his shoulder.

And because Inuyasha could find no strong argument against the action he allowed her to.


	11. For Whom Her Heart Truely Smiles

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 10**

"So." Inuyasha spoke glancing over at Akari. They had been walking through the forest in silence for some minutes now and it was begin to grate on his nerves.

"Inuyasha. I cannot read minds. I'm going to need a little more then 'so' if I'm going to answer whatever inquiry you had." She said with peaceful amusement.

He glared. "Why are you wandering around this forest?"

She sighed a bit. "The scorpion demon that attacked you…there are others in this area now. I believe…" she mused thoughtfully. "That they followed us. This is where the children of the village play and I wanted to check the forest to make sure none were hiding nearby."

"So you went out by yourself?" He snapped, suddenly angry.

She cast him a questioning look, lifting a dark eyebrow. "Yes."

"And what would you have don if you'd gotten yourself killed, huh?"

She shrugged dismissively. "Died, I suppose." Something wrenched in Inuyasha. Died… She'd have died just like Kagome. Just like Kikyou. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" He felt the soft touch of fingers on his cheek, soothing away the black that had begun to steal over his mind. Her turned to see Akari regarding him with worried eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He replied, turning his head away from her ministrations, annoyed and confused over the fear that had chilled him. "Whatever." Her repeated after a moment. "Just…just don't die okay."

For a moment he thought she'd make some kind of retort or tease him. The weight of her gaze rested on him and then she smiled, lifted a hand and brushed her fingertip over his ear. "I'll try."

He growled and brushed her hand away. "Stop that!"

Not liking his reaction to her he shrugged out of her grip to stand on his own. Paused, stretching a bit to make it seem that had been his reason for breaking away when really it had been an attempt to exorcise and the dead feelings she was stirring. He didn't want to think or feel any more. It brought to much anguish.

The smell of roasting meet pierced the pine and dirt scents of the forest and his stomach rumbled, loudly. Akari's laughed filled his ear and he turned to find her hovering over him. She flashed a wicked grin, soft, placent demure gone into her favored mischievous one.

"I believe that's a request for breakfast." She commented. She reached out and linked her arm through his but didn't attempt to support him again, which made him agreeable enough to accept it. "Let's get back before we're missed."

* * *

The village was awake by the time they reached it again, smiles and greets passed their way. Or rather Akari's way, Inuyasha mused. And she returned them with brilliant smiles and warm words of her own. The decorations in the courtyard had already been taken down and laundry hung up in its place. Looks were cast their way, particularly by the women who glanced at him, then Akari, then giggled.

They didn't think….

They couldn't….

"Oh my." Akari commented, laughter bubbling in her voice. "I do believe we're a scandal. Isn't this delightful Inuyasha?" She threw him a smile and he responded with a blushing glare.

"My lady." A young human girl had approached Akari, dark eyes moving towards Inuyasha and then she blushed bright pink, returning her gaze quickly to the priestess. "Yaeko and Keisuke are waiting for you in their hut."

Akari smiled. "Lead the way Kaeko." She glanced towards Inuyasha again. "I'll be back in a moment Inuyasha. Try not to get into too much trouble." Before following the girl across the village.

Inuyasha growled irritably. He disliked being so idle and was getting restless. That woman was turning everything in his life upside down. The worst part of it was that he couldn't decide whether or not he wanted her to.

"Here." A bowl was thrust beneath his nose, smell of meat and rice rising and summoning the hunger that had been brewing in his stomach for almost two days. He glanced over at the offered and his bad mood doubled.

"You!"

Ayako smiled innocently. "Yea. I guess you're upset with me. It was just a little trick. Here eat up. I promise there's nothing in it."

He balled his hands into fists and glared at her. "Why I oughta…"

The amusement disappeared a moment. "It was just a precaution. I don't want anyone taking advantage of our lady."

Advantage! If anyone was taking advantage of anything it was Akari, not him!

"But I suppose." She went on slowly. "You're alright."

"Oh yea. And what made you decide that?"

"She did." Ayako replied seriously. "Lady Akari…she smiles all the time but it never seems to reach all the way down. She smiled and laughed with bits and pieces of her heart. But then you came and now…well here." She set the bowl down on an over turned washstand near him then turned and walked away.

"Hey! Wait a second." Inuyasha called as his mind whirled with the information she'd just given him. "What do you mean 'now'? Now what?"

Ayako smiled. "You make her happy Inuyasha. Truly happy. We know, all of us here, that she loves us but you…she's _in_ love with you Inuyasha. Her whole heart smiles for you." She bowed her head respectfully. "So I'm truly sorry for what I did. And thank you." She smiled at him again then turned and continued on her way.

Inuyasha sat down, folding his legs beneath him and stared at the bowl settled on the stand. Reaching out a hand, he lifted it down into his lap, picking at the grains of rice quietly.

'_She's in love with you'_

That couldn't be true! She barely knew him. They'd only met less then a week ago and it had been nothing but fighting. But…it had been the same way with Kikyou. And Kagome. Inuyasha growled and set the bowl down firmly.

He'd lost his appetite.


	12. For Whom Her Heart Truely Smiles II

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 11**

"You haven't touched a thing." The scent of cinnamon and sakura filled his nose as Akari appeared hovering over his shoulder. Her voice was concerned and when he glanced back at her from the corner of his eye he saw her lips turned down into a soft frown.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" she replied softly, walking around him to lift the bowl from where he'd set it away. Her fingers moved to lift a piece of roast meat to her mouth.

"Why'd you…why do you…why'd you choose me? For this deal?"

She shrugged, chewed slowly then swallowed. "You're were on hand at the moment." She grinned. "I faintly remember having this conversation before." Her brow knit with confusion. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't meet her eyes. For some reason she always seemed able to read too much of him when he did. _'She's in love with you'_ Ayako's words echoed through his head like a beating drum. How? Why? How could another woman love him when the others who did always ended up dying? He didn't want another death on his hands.

"I'm leaving, Akari."

"No you're not." She said dismissively and moved to sit down next to him. "Inuyasha we made a deal. And no matter if you like it or not I haven't collected my end of it." She smiled in the face of his blush. "If you wish to after that you can leave this village and never look back but until then, you stay." Her fingers closed around another piece of meet and she held it up to his mouth. He looked at her then turned his face away, pushing up from the ground roughly.

"I don't belong to you, you got that?" He demanded. Memory and fear made him angry and his words harsh.

Akari rose slowly, gracefully and turned to meet his burning gaze with her own eyes, firm and cold as ice. "But you do. Until the morning after you'd lain in my bed, you do Inuyasha. You ask me why I chose you Inuyasha." She stepped forward quicker then he could back away and pressed herself against his chest. "Because I'm selfish Inuyasha. Because I will have no one other then my heart's desire. If only for one night Inuyasha you'll belong to me. For just one night…my soul won't be alone anymore."

He wished he could pull away but he couldn't. Not from the sorrow and hope that sang a chorus in her voice. He knew it. It was the same lonely sadness he'd seen in Kikyou's eyes over 50 years ago. It was the same love and hope he'd seen in Kagome's when she looked at him. And he had no strength or will to ignore it, or her.

"Akari." He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her lightly, felt her press her face into his chest.

He could understand that; a lonely soul. But in the end could he really walk away from her? Would he hate himself more for staying or going in the end? It plagued him to the point that he almost wished he'd never met her.

Almost.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't one to allow himself to sit around idle particularly not in a foreign place. However when Akari was called away again he couldn't help but feel relieved. She'd gotten to him, and worse he couldn't exorcise the feeling by simply removing her from his presence it seemed. He nearly wished that she'd been right and the demons had followed them here. At least that would have been an outlet for his frustration as well as serve as a distraction. However he'd scanned the forest and hadn't seen anything. Finally he'd had no choice but to return to the village.

Seated on the roof of one of the trees on the village's border the toppling of one of the huge oaks startled him. Particularly when it gave way to the view of a small group of men; two half-breeds, one human, and one who appeared to be ¾ demon. The human huffed, leaning against and axe and wiped sweat from his brow before he caught sight of Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed and he turned back towards the other three. Inuyasha steeled himself for controversy.

"Hey. You up there." One of the men, a panther hybrid, called. "What are you doing?"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha growled.

The man frowned. "We could use some help."

Inuyasha's face contorted with confusion. Help?

"That means." The human man interjected. Her was older then the others, perhaps just pushing past 50. "Get yer butt down here and lend a hand."

Inuyasha bristled but jumped from the tree, landing near the small group. Arms folded across his chest. "You tryin to start something old man?"

"Here." The human ignored him, shoving an axe into his hands abruptly. Inuyasha half stumbled back, gripping the handle. The man gestured towards a thick oak with his hat. "Go on. Cut it down."

Inuyasha glanced at the axe then smirked, dropping it and pushed his sleeves up. "I don't need this." Boast followed by the loud crack of his knuckles before he lunged at the tree. "Iron Reaver!" Claws cleaved through bark and trunk clean. They scrambled back to avoid the decent of the tree as it toppled over leaving only a stump behind.

Inuyasha turned back, expecting a fight but instead the man clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. "You're alright." The other three grinned at him. "I'm Joben. That there's Sachiko, Kenji, and Tomeo." When Inuyasha was shocked silent the man thumped him on the back again. "Well boy. What's your name?"

"I…Inuyasha."

* * *

Akari found him there at sunset, seated among a mass of felled and carved trees. Joban, Sachiko, Kenji, and Tomeo all rose when she approached and she flashed them dazzling smiles. The sorrow she'd shown Inuyasha was gone and he understood what Ayako had meant. She smiled for everyone so they wouldn't worry about the pain inside her.

How many times had he done something similar? Too many to remember.

"Would you mind if I stole Inuyasha, Joban?" She asked softly, reaching out to curl fingers about Inuyasha's clawed hand.

"Not at all Lady Akari." Joban grinned and winked towards Inuyasha. "He's a good lad. You behave yerself."

Akari dropped a kiss on the man's forehead as she tugged Inuyasha after her. He followed unwilling to make a scene in front of the group who cast mysterious smiles back towards them as they retreated. Once they disappeared from sight however he jerked his hand from her grasp and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Where are we going?"

She wasn't so easily put of and reached out again. Her fingers were slow and hesitant this time however, searching for his and hovered questioningly. He didn't pull back a second time and so she took his hand in his again then smiled up at him.

"To collect your end of the deal."


	13. Memories That Can't Be Forgotten

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 12**

The interior of Akari's hut was dim lit and just as he remembered it. This time however he had a clearer view, perception unmarred by medicine and hunger. Ayako's hair had been released and tumbled over her shoulders in a dark torrent. His hand was released as she moved to light one of the lamps that illuminated the hut. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to respond or even act so he remained standing for a moment, glancing around before he sat, quickly, unwilling to betray how nervous he felt.

"Relax Inuyasha." Akari's voice was soft and amused.

She walked towards the corner, a small tray having been prepared with food and a clay jar, matching a pair of cups. Akari sat down across from him and he was relieved when she settled the tray between them, lifting the jar to fill the cups. Her azure eyes, however, were lit with wicked mischief as she handed him one of the cups and Inuyasha searched for something, anything to distract her.

"Where's your family?"

That caught her by surprise because she started slightly, brow wrinkling slightly. "My family." She shook her head. "Far away from here. Well my mother is at least. My father died when I was very little." Her eyes softened. "I still remember his face though."

He slanted her a look. "And your mother doesn't have a problem with you consorting with demons and half breeds."

Akari sighed deeply. "Not everyone in the world is hateful, Inuyasha." Akari took a small sip from the cup then lowered it. "But if you must know, no, she doesn't. She's a very wise woman and she…she always knew how to guide me when I felt lost. Always in the most subtle ways too." She laughed, a gentle golden sound. "Even when I was a child and wanted to give up on something she always knew how to trick me into going on."

Akari's eyes lifted and she met his, and held them. The intensity in that gaze made him blush and he turned attention to his own cup to distract both him and her. He sniffed at it lightly, sake. A moment study of the drink before he took a small sip, sticking his tongue out in mild distaste.

"That's what love is about sometimes." Akari went on softly. "Giving more even when your heart's had enough. I want you to be able to talk to me." She didn't look at him now, her face turned away instead. "I know you don't enjoy reveling your weakness to people Inuyasha, but I wish you would." The heavy statement hung between them for a moment and then Akari laughed softly and turned back, flashing him a dazzling smile. "So go ahead and...feel free to cry infront of me."

"Cry?" He jumped to his feet and glowered at her. "As if I'd cry! I don't know who you think I-"

Akari had risen only moments after he did and closed the distance between him. Arms rested on his neck and lips captured his, silencing him. She pulled away, pressing her face against the front of his kimono, one hand fisting the crimson material, fingers of the opposite hand buried in her hair, tips resting near the base of his ears.

"Just for a little while, let me be selfish."

The fight faded from gold eyes and he tipped his head down towards her in acquiescence. She turned her lips back again and his arms rose to embrace her. Her. Mishima no Akari. The priestess who smelled of sakura and cinnamon; the girl who looked at him with the eyes of Kikyou and Kagome. Who invoked memories he'd long wished forgotten and yet could sooth away the pain of them with a touch. He heard the hiss of water on flame and the hut plunged into darkness, silver moonlight casting smoky shadows on alabaster flesh. Dark, ebon hair tangling with tresses of snowy white.

And then Inuyasha felt the stirrings of something he'd only known during those times when he'd been backed into a corner and did not have Tetsusaiga at his sides. The prick of something deep, carnal and beast like. The feeling of something not quite rage; softer, gentler, but no less ardent rose up before all coherent fled him.

And he was lost in a sea of sakura and cinnamon.


	14. Profile: Mishima No Ayako

**Author's Note**: Okay! You guys have been uber patient with this story. - So as a special goody for you all I'm going to do little profiles for Akari and Ayako ((since she seems to be popular x.x))

**Third Time's A Charm - Profile: Mishima no Ayako**

Full Name: Mishima no Ayako

Age: 15

Birthdate: August 9th

Race: Half demon ((Water demon))

Class: Healer

Height: 5'4

Weight: 102lb

Hair: Black

Eyes: Pale blue

Personality...

Love Interests: A human boy in the village named Benjiro

Likes: Akari, Cooked Rice, Being in Charge, Mixing salves, Dancing, Cooking ((yes, she cooked the food she gave Inuyasha. -.- No, there wasn't anything in it))

Favorite Color: Gray

Favorite Food: Salted Beef

Favorite Flower: Lillies

Favorite Gem: Lapis Lazuli

History: Both Ayako's parents died when she was very young, about 7 years old. Since her mother had fallen from grace after Ayako was born, she knew well enough how to survive on her own. However she remained in the village, having never been anywhere beyond it. She was ignored, teased, or berated by the members of her village and while one or two felt sympathy for her and occasionally gave her food or some other item they never did it openly for fear of being rejected by the rest of the village. Lady Akari visited her village when she was 12 and took her back to Mishima. Under Akari's tutelage she started her learning in the arts of healing, and eventually her skills surpassed even those of Akari herself. Not long after her 14th birthday she met Benjiro, and human boy who lived in Mishima with his mother and half demon sister. She fell head over heels for him when he asked her to dance at the village festival and has liked him ever since though she doesn't say or do anything about it, aside from cooking lunch and then offering to share it with him ocassionally.

Personality: Ayako is very protective and caring, particularly when it involves Akari. She idolizes and admires the priestess greatly and, despite their difference of ages, appoints herself as Akari's guardian. Ayako is, however, very jealous of anyone who she feels might have a greater claim on Akari's affections then she does; which is one of the things that led to her initial hostility towards Inuyasha. But in the end she does have Akari's happiness and well being at heart. She's very mature, a bit too mature, and is extremely afraid of seeming like anything other then a completely capable adult. Beneath it she has a strong sense of humor and an affectionate manner, which shows in the way she interacts with the people she cares about, it simply takes a while to get into her good graces.

Worst Moment: When her mother died and she was left to the mercy of her village.

Best Moment: When Akari brought her to Mishima

* * *

So there it is! Akari's profile will come after a few more champters I now return you to your original program. 


	15. The Threat of Coming Storms

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 13**

Inuyasha woke to the hot warmth of golden light on the side of his face. He stirred as awareness flooded his senses; the soothing heat of the new day, the elated sound of bird songs outside, but most prominent the dizzying scent that filled his noise and the even more dizzying feel skin pressed against his. He stilled, going to stone as he felt the gentle rise and fall of Akari's chest next to him. His mind raced.

They hadn't...

They couldn't have...

Fragments and snippets of the previous night rose up around him and he blushed hot crimson. They had. There was a twisting feeling in his chest. Akari had collected her end of the deal. Now what would he do? He was free to leave but...could he?

Inuyasha turned, resolving not to wake her. He needed time to think, alone, without her influence over him. However his retreat was fled when Akari's back caught his eye, gold widening. There, in the back of her porcelain shoulder were a pair of bite marks, underlined by four red claw marks that arced down beneath the cover pulled up over her. She shifted faintly, face contorting into a pained expression, dark silken hair shifting to reveal similar marks farther across.

Self-loathing churned in Inuyasha's stomach as he stared at the proof of his violence. He'd done that! He'd hurt her, and he couldn't even remember it. Inuyasha pressed hands to the side of his head, gritting his teeth. He'd lost control, let his demon sideslip out and he'd harmed her.

Inuyasha jerked himself away from her sleeping form as if afraid the close proximity would result in another violet action upon her person. He moved to where his clothes had been scatted on the floor, blushing with shame. He'd managed to slip on his pants when there was the shifting of sheets behind him and the sound of Akari sitting up.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was groggy and weak with sleep and he winced.

"Don't say it Akari. I'm sorry. I..I'm leaving." He didn't face her, but he could still feel her surprise and he winced.

Did she think he was a monster now? That he'd stay and abuse her. Could he blame her if she did?

"I see." Her voice was quiet and held fragments of shattered hope in it. "Alright. I'll have some supplies prepared for you. It's a long way to the next village."

His hand curled into a fist. Could she really be so civil after what he'd done? "Stop it, Akari. I didn't--- damnit I'm sorry!"

"If you're so sorry then why are you leaving." Her voice was clipped with annoyance. "Don't apologize for leaving when you don't have to."

"Don't have to!" he spun now, blushed and turned his face away when he found she had not bothered to cover herself. "I can't stay here after what I did to you!"

"What...what you did to me?" Her voice was confused and after a moment she smiled, softly. "Inuyasha I have a feeling we're arguing about two different things." She rose, lifting the blanket with her and draped it around her shoulders and walked towards him.

"Don't!" He flinched away.

"Inuyasha...just what do you think you did?" She asked archly. "Aside from making me think you were about to run off."

"I hurt you."

"Hurt me..." she glanced behind her when he gestured weakly towards her back. Eyes widened and pinked stirred in ivory cheeks and then, to his amazement, she started to laugh.

"Wha...what are you laughing at! This isn't funny, Akari. I hurt you."

"You marked me Inuyasha." She said through peals of laughter then smiled at him with a warmth he didn't think he'd see again. "But I marked you too, so there."

She reached out and pressed a finger to his shoulder and Inuyasha winced in surprise at the sting that resulted. He turned his head, glancing at his own torso. A row of tiny teeth marks were prominent on the upper part of his shoulder. Again his eyes widened and he blushed.

"You..."

"I bit you." She sounded quite pleased with herself, grinning mischievously at him. "Inuyasha you did nothing wrong. In fact..." she cleared her voice "you did very well."

"Akari!"

She laughed then flung herself against his chest, pressing her cheek against the hallow of his throat. A content sigh escaped her and he felt the soft brush of her eyelashes against his bare skin as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She pulled back and looked up at him seriously. "But it's up to you to decide if you're willing to accept that or not." She stepped away, clutching the blanket about her shoulders still and yet her stance was one of impossible dignity and strength. "Inuyasha you have paid your end of the bargain and I release you from our agreement. The choices you make from here on will be of your own will." The serious expression disappeared and she smiled. "But please stay for breakfast, at least."

And then she gathered up her clothes and walked out of the hut.

Inuyasha watched her go, then flopped down weakly onto the ground. Relief and former worry filled him again. Before it would have been easy to leave, when he believed he had harmed her. When he believed that she didn't care about him any long, which she'd be happy to see him go. But that option had been shattered. And even worst he could no longer pretend that her affections weren't real; she'd said it and it echoed in his head.

I love you, Inuyasha.

But could he handle it? Could he take a chance another time; a third time? The question blazed in his head, as if burned there and he knew it would not go away until he had summoned up an answer. But he already knew, he couldn't abandon her. For all his turmoil he couldn't just up and leave. But could he accept her loving him?

And then a scream split the air.


	16. The Past Returns To Haunt Them

**Third Time's A Charm- Chapter 13**

Inuyasha shot out of the hut, destroying the roof of it in his haste. It wasn't Akari's voice, he knew that instantly, but she could be nearby. Or already injured.

It didn't take long to find the source of the mayhem; a second scorpion demon nearly twice the size of the one he'd killed at the village. A group of men were clustered around the creature, trying to fend it away with weapons; makeshift or otherwise. He didn't see Akari anywhere in sight and that relived him.

Inuyasha grinned, cracking his knuckles. "So you must be the father."

"Keep that thin in the north side!" Joban's voice yelling to the assembled resistance.

"Yaeko." Keisuke's voice snapped out over the scorpion's grisly sounds of grunting and clicking claws.

Inuyasha turned. The kitsune hanyou's human wife had fallen beneath the demon's claws. He moved without thinking, standing over Yaeko, lifting an arm to block the pincer that came down towards them both. Claw pierced skin and blood ran down his arm.

"I don't think so!"

Growling and thrusting outward, gripping the appendage and lashed his arms sideways, breaking the claw off. He discarded it, hooked an arm around Yaeko then jumped back out of the way just as the demon's tail buried itself where they'd been standing. He felt dead weight in his arm and turned to find Yaeko had fainted. He dropped down next to Keisuke, passing the woman into her husband's arm.

Keisuke's smile was a mixture of relief and gratitude. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

His words were immediatly followed by the slow creak of falling tree. Inuyasha turned in time to see the scorpion's tail pull back from cleaving the trunk of an oak, tree tipping to crush a hut formerly beneath the shade of it's canopy.

"Riho and Mai are still in there!" Keisuke said worriedly.

Inuyasha growled his annoyance and again moved to intercept disaster. Moved his arm to the drape of the kimono shaded his face as he broke through the hut. Two children were inside, huddled in the corner and Inuyasha snatched them both up, bursting through the other side of the hut as it was destroyed. Both little girls clung to his neck and Inuyasha was forced to pry their hands from him and send then racing away from the disaster area.

"Is that it?" Inuaysha turned glancing back towards Keisuke.

The fox demon nodded. "I think so. Joban had most of the women and children evacuate this end of the village."

"Good!"

He launched upwards, avoided the streak of the tail, no way he'd get caught by that again.

"Get outta the way!" Words snapped towards the villagers below him.

Eyes were cast his way then, to his surprise, they obeyed, scrambling back out of the way of the monstrous demon—and the scorpian. Inuyasha dodged a claw, then the tail, then another claw, landing atop the roof of a half destroyed hut. He swung Tetsusaiga once then jumped free of the rumble that became of the hut, swinging downward sharply.

"Wind scar!"

Light erupted from the huge sword's blade, slashing outwards and encompassing the demon. Flesh and bone split in the wake of the attack and Inuyasha's feet touched grown as the scorpion was sliced in two. He heft Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and smirked. He was in his territory again and senseless violence managed to drive turmoiled thoughts about Akari out of his head. He's stay, he'd already decided that, and it wasn't simply because Akari might bear a child, his child.

"Inuaysha!" As if his thoughts summoned her, Akari's voice cut through the empty distance, screaming his name with a mixture of fear and warning.

Inuyasha turned to see the larger half of the scorpion demon loom up and lash out a claw. He choked, attempting to get the Tetsusaiga up but he knew he wouldn't be able to move it quick enough. And then Akari's voice cut through everything again.

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

And the prayer beads around his neck suddenly blossomed to life. Shock and confusion rose up in his throat as he felt the familiar old pull of the spell grip him, jerking him down into the dirt. There was the rush of air over him as the demon's claw missed. The humm of a bow as an arrow was released. The glow of light blossoming around the shaft as the sacred arrow pierced through the scorpion, turning it to ash.

But Inuyasha wasn't really thinking of any of that. Instead...instead he remained pressed against the dirt as his mind worked like broken clock work.

Kagome...only Kagome...only Kagome could...

His hand curled into a fist, claws piercing the earth and he growled against emotion and then his voice broke from him in a tortured yell.

"KAGOME!"


	17. For Her Sake, Perhaps

**Third Time's A Charm - Chapter 14**

Inuyasha felt the press of fingers against his cheeks; feather soft and trembling. He jerked away from the touch, growled into the dirt then lashed out a hand to grip Akari's upper arm. Heartbreak and old sorrow choked him as he gaze upon the face which bore no resemblance to Kagome's, no resemblance to Kikyou's, no resemblance to anyone he'd ever seen before. And she knew about the spirit command and had been able to use it on him! Only Kagome had the ability to do that.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was whispered and for the first time he hear fear in her voice.

"Who are you?" Ground out between clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha you are hurting me." Firmer this time and accompanied by a deep frown.

He let go instantly as if he had been burned as impossibilities raced through his head. What was going on? He couldn't understand anything anymore.

"Inuyasha, please." She reached out and took a firm hold of his wrist. "I'll explain everything, just not here."

She glanced back at the villagers that had begun to move back towards the steaming carcass that was all which remained of the demon. Akari gave a tug upon his arm and when he didn't resist she led him towards the forest away from the carnage and gathering populace. The sun burned high overhead and it seemed a mocking sort of thing. It should have been night…it should have been storming…it should have been dark enough that he could pretend nothing had ever happened and it was Kagome who guided him through the forest towards the bone eater's well. Not this woman who promised and explanation he knew would only summon more pain.

"Here." They'd pushed through the trees till they reached the thicket where she'd nearly shot him with an arrow and then had hammered his head against the ground in agitation. She released his hand abruptly and stepped away, turning her back to him. "I was going to tell you soon."

His temper returned and he was thankful it was anger and not… "Tell me what! What the hell is going on!" she flinched but he pressed on despite that. "What do you know about me? Who are you?" when she remained silent his voice rose. "You know about them don't you? About Kikyou-"

"I am Kikyou." She murmured softly.

Inuyasha was brought up short and he trembled with a blend of emotions too deep to fathom. "That's impossible! Only Kagome could-"

"I am Kagome."

"What are you talking about? How could you be both of them?"

"Years ago you loved Kagome, though you wouldn't admit it to that. And even more years preceding you loved Kikyou. And on one dark day you lost both of me. Before Naraku's castle. In the aftermath of a great victory. In the brilliance of the sacred jewel."

"You…"

"I remember everything." Her head bowed, hair falling against white cheeks. "Kagome didn't die, she became entrapped in the sacred jewel as did Kikyou, for their souls were one. I don't…I don't know why the jewel did it, I don't understand but that's what happened. It was an endless stretch of darkness, illuminated only by a strange light the emanated from both priestesses. And for a very long time Kagome and Kikyou talked as they sought the way out; about…everything but…but mostly you. But in the end Inuyasha, even with all their difference they really were just mirror images. That's why you could never really choose between them. They weren't really two different people."

She lifted her head and turned to look at him but Inuyasha swung his gaze away. Part of him didn't want to listen, wanted to be able to call her a liar and turn away from it all. But he had never allowed himself to accept their death and a stronger part clung to this bit of hope.

Akari went on.

"The journey through the sacred jewel lasted 6 months and when at last they were steps away from escape…they halted. After being within the shikon no tama Kikyou could no go on living with only a fragmented soul. She would die."

"What? But I thought you said you are Kikyou!"

"Kagome railed against this. She didn't want Kikyou confined to hell and so instead…instead Kagome made Kikyou a part of her. The two priestess emerged from the sacred jewel as one being: me."

"Who do you think I am? Do you actually think I'd believe something like that? How dare you twist their memory-"

"Why do you think my eyes are blue Inuyasha!" she shouted over his own angry, elevated tone. "The sacred jewel was split in two and each half is hidden within my eye just as your father's tomb was hidden in yours." And even as she spoke the deep sapphire of her gaze became boundless until it was a magnificent violet. And then she blinked it was normal again. He turned away from her. "I can remember everything. Before you were bound to the sacred tree; when I couldn't kill you when you came after the jewel, the boat rides, just sitting with you and talking. And after you were released from the tree; traveling with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, you having to come to get me when I got upset and went home, when you'd get upset because of Kou-"

"If you were only in there for six months why didn't you find me? Why did you do all this instead? I looked for you for five years!"

A hush fell over the forest; an invading silence that threatened to choke them both and it bore down on the strain that had already been set upon Inuyasha's shoulders. Finally Akari broke the quiet in a tone so low it was almost a whisper.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?" He spun to face her. "Afraid of what?"

"I wasn't the same person Inuyasha! That's what you don't understand. I wasn't Kikyou. I wasn't Kagome. I was both…and neither. I didn't even know. And then I had to find out who I was, I had to establish this new self and understand her." Tears brimmed in her eyes, spilling over to run down her cheeks like silver streams from azure pools. "You would have loved me for memory of them no matter how different I was, no matter that I wasn't either of them anymore. I couldn't take that. I needed to know that you could love Akari, not because she was all that remained of the women you loved but because _she_ was all by herself, the woman you loved. I needed you to love me for I am now not for the memory of what I was. That could never have happened if you'd known what had happened." She shook her head helplessly. "And so I hid who I was from you and was just…just myself. And I was so sure…but not quite sure…and I meant to only let the deception last a little while longer to make certain that you…that you…"

She fell to her knees, clasping arms about her waist. Her head bowed, hair streaming forward and pooling on the ground hiding her porcelain features. "But when I saw that you were about to be hurt and I was to far away to reach you. To far away to help you…there was nothing else I could do. I'm sorry."

And all his resolve shattered. After half a decade of searching she was here…she was safe. And at the same time she was gone; they were both gone. And Akari was right; he would have acted on the memory of Kikyou and Kagome no matter how different.

But this wasn't Kikyou.

This wasn't Kagome.

This was Akari…

Inuyasha stepped forward and crouched down, reaching out and enfolded her in his arms gently, pressing her face against his shoulder, hot tears falling upon his skin.

"I swear, I won't ever leave your side."


	18. Profile: Mishima No Akari

**Third Time's A Charm- Mishima no Akari**

Full Name: Mishima no Akari

Age:

--Appearence: 20

--Actual: 5

Birthdate: February 2nd

Race: Human

Class: Priestess

Height: 5'7

Weight: 115lb

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Personality...

Love Interests: Inuyasha

Likes: Inuyasha, The Village and it's occupants, Sakura flower, Walks in the forest, Teasing Inuyasha, Cooking, Horse back riding

Favorite Color: The gold of Inuyasha's eyes

Favorite Food: Sweet Rolls

Favorite Flower: Sakura Flowers

Favorite Gem: Topaz

History: Akari was created when Kikyo and Kagome merged into one person then escaped from the shikon no tama. Despite this she is still a very different person. She spent about a year wandering, trying to understand who and what she was. She ended up in a village in the forest, which had been abandoned, where a group of young half demons had run away to after being exiled by their villages. Coupled with her memories and love of Inuyasha this lead her to create Mishima, rebuilding the old village and bringing more half demons, orphans, and accepting humans to the village. She spend the next few years traveling around building up the village making it further populated. Finally, once she had established a self she saw as truely her she went out to find Inuyasha, the man she didn't know but had always loved.

Personality: Akari is level headed, kind, compassionate, and intelligent. She treats people the way they deserve to be treated rather then taking them at face value. She isn't a push over but she doesn't ever loose her temper either, instead usually brushing off other people's negativity and ignoring it. She keeps her problems to herself, rather then sharing them since she feels other people have enough of their own issues without dealing with hers as well. She also doesn't want to seem weak or give away anything about her true past so this leads to her wearing a sort of mask infront of anyway save for Inuyasha. She's very protective and loving and would willingly sacrifice her life for any member of Mishima. She's very determined, stubborn, and has a sense of humor that favors the ironic and observational which shows in the way she interacts with Inuyasha. She usually doesn't let her emotions rule her and does her best to use common sense first. Of course she doesn't always manage this around our dear little silver haired hanyou, example being when she said more then she meant to or when she slammed his head into the ground that day in the forest.

Worst Moment: When she almost shot Inuyasha with her arrow.

Best Moment: The um...ahem night with Inuyasha.


	19. Epilogue

**Third Time's A Charm - Epilogue**

_Those times when it seems like you're about to reach the goal you aimed for  
Have you noticed that it's still far away?  
Exactly how far are we supposed to go  
And what should we do with these endless days?_

**_Two Weeks Later..._**

"Hold still! Honestly, you're worse then a girl." Ayako scolded, jerking the comb through Inuyasha tangled silver locks again. Inuyasha growled in pain as the comb caught on yet another knot, tearing through painfully.

"It's probably you doing it wrong!" He snapped in reply.

"Don't blame me because you have bad hygiene. But I'll be a gold fish before I let you ruin Lady Akari's day by looking like crow's nest. There!" She released him finally, setting the comb down beside her. "Now that wasn't so bad. Now get out of my hut. I'm sick of you." Tucking the comb away into the tiny wooden box by her side.

Inuyasha threw her a glare as he rose to his feet, striding towards the door. He paused in the midst of sweeping aside the cloth that covered the entrance. "You should get dressed too. Akari will be upset if you're not there."

_If you're tired from flying so long  
It's alright to rest your wings  
I'll be right here_

He heard rather then saw Akari smile and then felt the impact of a soft cushion against the back of his head as the girl laughed. "I like you too, Inuyasha. Now get out."

He glowered, rubbing the back of his head as he stepped out into the village again. He'd been rather surprised at Ayako's change of demeanor towards him, which now seemed to border of the same manner of Akari's. Abusive affection, but he tolerated and returned it and were content enough. But there was only so far he'd go, and she was never coming near his hair again.

_If you were to set out on a journey  
When that day comes  
Let's begin there together_

He walked away from the hut towards the village courtyard, head turning as voices called out his name in greeting and hands were lifted in waves. Would he get use to that? Ever?

_Do you want to try believing in a single beam of light?  
Or would you prefer to quiver in darkness?_

But even as he wondered a grin took procession of his expression and he returned the salutations with soft inclines of acknowledgement. The street that snaked through the village to its heart was lined with white rose and sakura petals, illuminated with lanterns that had yet to be lit. The courtyard itself was similarly decorated, a splendor that outstripped even that of when Yaeko and Keisuke had been married. And in the center Akari stood directing a host of people in their preparations, resplendent in a gown of white silk trimmed in gold and silver. A crown of yellow roses sat the dark, ebon crown of her hair; endless locks coiled up and pinned in place with combs of topaz and silver.

_If your wings which have flown so long  
Can no longer flap  
I will warm them for you_

And then she turned; catching sight of him and offered a smile so brilliant and opened he was brought up short, halting his progression a few feet away from her. He didn't need to move any nearer, however, she came to him.

"Inuyasha! You know you're not supposed to see me till later. I thought Ayako had you in her grasp."

He blushed, cleared his throat, and glanced away. "I got a message from Sango and Miroku. They're...coming here."

"I'm glad." She studied his face with a blend of joy and apprehension. "I wonder...if they'll like me."

"Don't be stupid. Of course they well." He replied impatiently.

"Yes I know, I'm they friend they lost."

"No." Inuyasha still refused to look at her, gaze fixated on some point beyond the border of forest. "They'll like you...for the same reason I do. Because you're...you're you."

_There is definitely  
One person who  
Needs you  
And that person who needs you  
Would definitely always  
Be smiling by your side_

He heard a wet intake of breath and turned to discover Akari's deep blue eyes swimming with tears. He choked in surprise, reaching towards her. He'd never seen Akari cry, not over anything.

"Hey! What are you crying for? Cut that out!"

"Inuyasha! You're so stupid." Lifting arms to drape about his neck in a butterfly light touch then rose up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. And he immediately enveloped her in his own embrace and returned the kiss with all acknowledgement.

_If you're tired from flying so long  
It's alright to rest your wings  
I'll be right here  
And all of Mishima cheered.  
Someday we'll all set out on a journey  
That day is definitely coming, right?  
It's even okay to throw everything else out  
As it begins from here  
The story of the two of us  
Is filled with worries and hopes  
__-_Hamasaki Ayumi


End file.
